bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomspeaker
Big/epic image project So I heard you liked making high quality images... well I have a mission for you if you want to have some fun. If you can make 19x19 px png emotes I can alter the chat emotes to these custom images! Seriously, just you wait this will be epic if we pull it off. I made one myself but it comes out kinda... grainy, mainly because it's so small but I'm sure you/someone else on this wiki can definitely do better. I'll let you know more details soon! Krysto2002 03:50, June 17, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete that? that seemed like a good idea! Because we don't need a meme page on the wiki. A wiki is a knowledge database, not a collecting pond for jokes. If you insist making such page, please do that on your profile page. Oh and please use the signature button the next time you leave a message, it makes it easier to know who I'm writing with. Doomspeaker 11:23, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Away for the weekend As discussed, I'm going to be away for a bit. Policing the wiki isn't going to change a bit but I'll be unable to pass userbans in case of emergency. In the event that this becomes entirely necessary (ie agressive spamming by a single user) lego can be reached here: http://steamcommunity.com/id/lego6245/ Only contact him if the same user keeps monkeying around and won't respond to warnings, otherwise for any minor problems, such as one-time spammers or such, just compile a list of all the fellows you want executed come the next week and I'll see to it they reach the gallows appropriately. If you could, also link specifically to the pages/edits they made so I can take a look-see. Thanks for all your help! Krysto2002 06:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) "Turrets" Hey Doomspeaker, nice work on those clean (and transperent) high resolution images! How did you get them? Did you extract them from the game directly somehow? And do you also have image of these "turrets" lying around? You know, those stationary stone faces who are indestructible like Pokies, which are located between one to three in the middle of the room and keep spitting on you (like the torches in the original Legend of Zelda), which also come in a green hue in WotL and shoot IPECAC. There's (currently) no official name for them, but "turrets" is probably the best name we could use for them. A while ago i made "Turret" a redirect page to Host since some call them that as well (or at least Northernlion... although i think even he calls both enemies that), but that was probably not the best idea. I didn't think of this stationary grimaces back then, and it's probably the best to make this article about them. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 20:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) They are indeed ripped from the game. I'm gonna look into the turrets. Or if you want, get in touch with me privately and I send you the link. Yeah, I think that would be better since that would also mean you could help me with updating the images. Doomspeaker 20:57, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, that was fast :D Unfortunately i won't have much time in the next couple of days - but i'd be glad to help you out, even if this might take until wednesday. How complicated was the ripping process exactly? Is it worth explaining, or would you rather like to just fetch all the images yourself? :Also i read on Instagram (about a week or two ago) that Edmund has been working on the credits to include the Halloween and Wrath of the Lamb enemies. This will finally provide us with all the official names, so we should maybe wait with uploading them until he's done with that, so we don't have to reupload them all once the official names are known. :I wanted to do the Turret article now though since he said he'd check the wiki to make sure his list is complete, and he missed those stone grimaces already (as opposed to the pokies) even though they were among the first enemies - so i wanted to make sure this doesn't happen again :D --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 21:51, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't rip them, somebody else did that thankfully ^^. So there are all graphics up to the pint before 1.3. :Oh and I took the liberty to rename the IPECAC Turrets into Vomit Turrets, since it has pretty much established, that the projectile type is called "Vomit". :Doomspeaker 21:56, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I was about to comment on the Vomit Turret as well, but i got an edit conflict since you ninja'd your response before i could submit what i wanted to say :D ::That's okay, I initially called it "IPECAC Turret" because Edmund himself once called these type of shots "IPECAC" (which does make sense, since it's functionally the same). But in a game where tears inflict damage, vomit might as well cause explosions and poison. So that seems like a good name. Especially if this in fact established as "Vomit". --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 22:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) About your intro song. No offense, bro, but the quality sucks. Might I suggest a higher quality version? (Yes, I've played Earthbound as well =D ) DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion accepted! Thank you for your engagement. (Good to see other EB players around ^^) Doomspeaker 07:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Champions; Sure, so long as I keep finding them. :) I actually did find a room with two green Gapers; but one of them was tinted a different shade of green! Sadly, even though I got a screenshot of them, I didn't think to save it, as I was extremely tired and in need of sleep. But if I find them again, I'll definitely get a picture uploaded!--'Ryushu the Cat' Les liying ban thingy the ban thingy said i will get unbanned today at 20:32,its 21:47 dis whole wiki hates me doesnt it? First of all, add your name to your message, then we can talk. Doomspeaker 18:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Official enemy names and articles Hey, good work on renaming the enemies that got an official name that was different from the previous, unofficial one (which was about everyone - even the Mulibooms, which are apparently written with just one "l" according to Edmund). But why did you make MemBrain a redirect to Brain and included the information about it as a section there? This doesn't seem like a good idea, since it's not even an alternate form of Brain. They're only encountered in the Womb as opposed to Brains. This logic would degrade Hives to a sub-section of the Fly article as well, don't you think? Also i think we should give Slide a seperate article for a similar reason - aside from having the same shape as Poky it's basically another enemy. Btw, do you still need my help with enemy images? Let me know if you want me to help out somehow. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 16:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you noticed that I updated a huge amount of pictures, including those of every enemy there is. As for MemBrain and Mama Guts, i grouped them, because Krysto once decided to group Embryo together will Blastocyst (which kinda works the same way) and because they thematically tie together. As for Poky and Slide (sorry that I'm dumb and read it as Siide >.<), both of the are kind of similar and fall under the same enemy group. If you want to help, you could set out for missing screenshots of the new champion bossen, sinc i need the color of those to later produce a better picture of them. Also one question: What could I.Blob mean? Doomspeaker 16:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I can try to do a screenshot of a champion boss the next time i happen to fight one. Others in the community seem to have already uploaded most forms by now though, so i'll need to be lucky to fight the right one :P :What do you mean by "i need the color to produce a better picture of them?" Do you plan to ink them in photoshop, or does the guy that provided you with the clean pictures need a screenshot to know in which color he has to extract the boss for some reason? :Another good idea would be having a video of the respective champion boss fights, we could maybe ask on the Steam if some users want to help out on that. :Embryo and Blastocyst is different from MemBrain and Mama Guts since embryos are simply the last state of this boss. (Which is why one can also see their health bar - they're not regarded as regular enemies by the game). They could be considered a special form of downgraded boss that - unlike other bosses - can already appear in the Basement. Embryos are comparable to the last phase of Fistula or Teratoma (before they crumble and set free a Charger/Boom Fly or a Spider). :I agree that MemBrain and Mama Guts tie together with the enemies they split up into since they can be considered as those enemies' big counterparts. But they appear in different areas. You could regard Mama Guts as an alternate form of MemBrain, but i would just give them seperate articles. :Same thing with Slides and Pokies. Think about it, they don't have much in common when you ignore their similar appearance. Slides are far more common than Pokies in The Depths, and especially in Cathedral. And they appear in specific patterns. Therefore i'm not sure if they're an alternate form of Pokies. :But even if they're not: I'd overall just give each alternate form a seperate article. This would take things a step further i admit, but i think it's for the better. Take Leeches for example. Their black alternate form can replace them and count as champion, but is almost exclusively found in Sheol, while the white ones are are more common in Cathedral. It would also make Categorizing pages easier i think, since many enemies currently are listed as "Monsters added in Wrath of the Lamb, although this just applies to their alternate forms. If we give each alternate form a seperate article, we can give them a category for that. :The argument for keeping them on a single page is that they can be spawned by mostly the same means and that some alternate forms might not have much to write about. But the Mulligan article for example has gotten rather lengthy. :But if we're going to add a infobox to each monster, we could add a parameter to immediately show alternate forms/regular forms, so one can easily navigate from page to page and see the differences easily, while the seperate forms can be categorized seperately. I know it's a long way up to that point, though. :Yet note that we already act this way with the alternate boss forms (Steven, C.H.A.D., Gish and Triachnid). When we use infoboxes, the paramenter that shows that they're basicaly just a replacement for Gemini, Chub, Monstro II and Daddy Long Legs could be used as well. :Regarding the I. Blob (or L. Blob?) i think the easiest way to find out would be asking Edmund. :I'm sorry for the lengthy reply, but i hope i made my point more comprehensible that way. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 15:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Mulligan still has lots of redundant information, which explains it's length. Mama Guts and MemBrain might be the only chases that differ much form their smaller versions. For the others, they are more or less "upgraded versions". :Like Hoppers and Leapers for example: the only big difference is that Leapers have a pinpoint jump which is followed by a cross-bullet spread. This leads to lots of stup articles.The same is true for addon related stuff. You can see so many game-wikis that treat addons like "stepchildren" because they are torn out of any article for the sake of putting them in a seperate categories. :In the end you have to decide between categorizing or useability. :The infobox is kinda experimental, and I left it for the Mulligan page, but it sure would need work. :As for the alternative colored bosses, I eyeball the colors from the screenshot and tint a higher resolution sprite of the boss. :And the question's already sent, so let's hope Ed answers it. :Doomspeaker 16:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::True, i should consider the reason for the length of the Mulligan article. ::Hmm, if you insist on keeping Mama Guts/MemBrains in a subsection of their subsegments, so be it :P ::Ironically your Hopper/Leaper example is an exception where the enemies stronger counterpart has yet another difference: Leapers can't turn into F. Leapers. But i get your point, there are similarities. ::So if i'm not mistaken we seem to have three different kinds of alternate forms: *the basic form (e.g. Mulligan) *the alternate form that can replace the basic one. it comes with different name and appearance (e.g. Mulligoon) *the "relative"/"descendant" that has similarities to the basic form in appearance and behavior. name and appearance are different, its attacks are more powerful and it will appear on higher levels. but it can't replace the original and is technically a seperate enemy (e.g. The Hive) *the champion form, which can apply to any of the above. ::I'm not entirely sure where i'd put Mullibooms here. I think technically they are "relatives", since they don't seem to be an alternate form: They can only spawn in The Cellar, and i haven't seen rooms where Mulligans and Mullibooms are mixed. ::Therefore i would at least refrain from putting "relatives" in the same article. But i see we have two different philosophies about listing enemies. You prefer grouping them inside "families" and have articles about each "monster race" that lists all variations of them. ::I on the other hand think we should list each enemy seperately if it appears in different locations. Hoppers for example basically don't need any mention about Leapers (except for the Trivia section) since you don't need to know anything about Leapers to know everything practical about Hoppers. An article about Leapers can explain their behavior seperately. It can mention similarities to Hoppers since they're their replacement in higher levels, but they are a different enemies and appear in different room layouts (e.g. often with stone grimaces). ::It's often a question of either categorizing or useability indeed. I think it's possible to do both simultaneously. ::But i admit that this isn't doable without a good navigation system. As you said, the infobox we have now is still experimental. You can remove it from the Mulligan article if you want until this is more established. ::As you possibly heard, there are people that checked the source code of BoI and were able to document the exact data of each enemy/item etc. Once Edmund says that BoI received his final and ultimate update, we could start using this data for the infoboxes, and would get mathematically exact data on each enemies health, speed, and last but not least where and when it or its alternate forms may spawn. ::Edmund didn't reply to the question yet, or did he? --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 16:57, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tabs Here's the code. insertsomethinghere= |-| anythingelse= (If you need more tabs, just add another |-|) Make sure you add it in source mode. Otherwise, it'll come out glitched. Also, you MAY need to add tags. Also, make sure there's enter spaces between each individual "section". This IS what you're talking about, right? DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually i meant a simple collapsable list, but what you showed me here is also quite interessting! Doomspeaker 08:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Were you trying to create a navigation box that can be collapsed like this? Afaik this doesn't work on wikia, since they're apparently using a rather shitty and outdated wiki version (in modern wikis you can also simply rename images for instance). --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 15:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Check the Monsters page. Apparently Krysto fullfilled my wish and imported the needed functions. But moving to a newer wiki would be kind of nice. Any thoughts on this? --Doomspeaker 15:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know anything about upgrading/changing the wiki platform unfortunately. Tbh i'm already surprised Krysto could make expandable tables happen (which should proof to be very useful though!), i thought every wiki on wikia would use the same software :P --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 17:00, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The youtube guy from the chat Hi I met you in the chat yesterday. I was the guy who makes the item guide videos in youtube. BonelessJones was the youtube name. I thought because you being high ranked editor here could link my videos to the item names. So when you press the item name it takes it to the correct video. Today going to upload a new video so I will keep them coming. Here is my channel URL you can check the videos from there www.youtube.com/user/BonelessJones My plan is to make video about every item in the game including the DLC. Friscola 06:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) The whole "banning" thing. Explain it to me on Facebook. NAOW. ktnxbai BTW I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPERATING SYSTEM FOR YOUR COMPUTER SO YOU CAN MAYBE HELP WITH SOMETHING. Nothingpersonal62394 15:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) NOT ANSWERING ME IS COOL TOO...i like the others better now.Nothingpersonal62394 20:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Wtf? >Joins chat >Dark_Mudkip says YOUR A FAG >asks who >calls me sexy >Super Confused Face Activate! Chat Log: Dark Mudkip YOUR A FAG *1:08 Kittys02.... *1:08 Kittys02 who? *1:10 Kittys02 Hello? *1:10 Kittys02 ... *1:10 Kittys02 Ծ_Ծ *1:10 Dark Mudkip hi sexy Kittys02 06:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Get a screenshot, than we can talk. Doomspeaker 13:32, July 15, 2012 (UTC) "bonus for another alt account and for vandalizing user pages." I'd really like to know what second alternate account and vandalism of user pages you're talking about. I don't think you're being fair at this point because you already banned me for "misbehaving" and "creating an alternate account", which I respect. I deleted that second account like ten minutes after I made it. I haven't created a third or vandalized user pages, so I have no idea what you're talking about. Care to show me? I currently have one account. I had that second account, but it's gone. I haven't done anything bad since the day you banned me the first time. If you don't answer me THIS time, I'm just going to ask Krysto because I didn't even do anything this time. Nothingpersonal62394 23:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism: http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spikeof2012 And with alt account I mean the first one (sorry for writing it down not clearly enough). I just didn't have the time to do something about it. Oh and using this as your personal myspace isn't a great deal either. The sites picture hoster is supposed to be for wiki related material not you mathematical equations (which is why i replace it by another picture). And don't go around and play dumb, I explained to you why you were banned. If you want understand and accept the reasons (in your case gathering od data and massive, i repeate MASSIVE spam, which didn't stop after multiple warnings) however is another story. Oh please, don't think that you can walz in here and run arround accusing people of something. You are right, users who actually contibute to the wiki might get one or two warnings more before they are banned, because they actually care to do something for the wiki. Doomspeaker 00:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first of all I was editing my profile when I uploaded that equation photo. I thought it just uploaded to the space on my profile. SORRY I'M NEW AND DIDN'T KNOW IT UPLOADED TO THE WHOLE WIKI. Not like it tells you. It had a space to add a photo so I figured I would add that one. I didn't know it didn't just go on my page. If you look at my ban history you already banned me for the first alternate account after banning me for misbehaving. Not like I didn't do my research before I came and talked to you. The way my ban history looks it appeared than you banned me the third time for creating a third account and using it to vandalize other's pages. I still don't know what you're talking about on Spike's page, tbh. I wrote a post on his talk page. If you're talking about his profile information, I didn't write that. I don't even know how to format like that. If it was a crime to say hi to him on his talk page and tell him to find another page, I apologize because well I thought talk pages were for talking to someone... What on earth do you want me to do to contribute to the wiki, huh? I've only made it to mom once and I died in ten seconds. What could I possibly contribute that isn't already here? Nothingpersonal62394 00:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Making "alt accounts", or as we like to call them, "Sock puppets", is entirely against wikia policy. Making an alt account after your main account gets banned is just shameful. One asshole did it one several times, and he got globally disabled by Wikia. Yeah. No one likes it. As for your "last" part, well, if you don't know half of shit about the game, then stop bothering trying to edit the wiki. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:52, July 16, 2012 (UTC)